Worst day ever
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: The worst Day of Sam's life, finally teaches her who the best choice is.


There she was. Samantha Carter, Standing in front of 50 people in a gorgeous wedding dress, beautiful long hair, and the cheapest smile anyone had ever seen. Right in front of her stood the man she was going to Marry. Pete Shanahan.

It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him; it was just that…she didn't want to marry him. She had settled for him only because her number one seemed so out of reach. A man that was in the same profession as her, a higher rank then her, and her commanding officer. It was impossible for her to be with him at that point no matter how much she wanted him.

She could see him over the crowed. A slick, black tux covering the wounds he had received from so many battles. Hair that had been held down with Gel, instead of standing up straight like she loved to see it. He looked so perfect just standing there. She only wished it was him in front of her instead of Pete.

Pete Shanahan was a sweet, caring man with a 4/10 on the good looks scale. He was no were near being that perfect specimen she called Jack O'Neill. He didn't touch her in the same way, didn't care for her as much. She even wondered if he wanted to marry her for the right reasons, instead of just to have a wife.

Jacks face was Pale, and worn out. As if he hadn't slept in weeks. Of course she knew he hadn't. He had even tried to talk her out of marrying Pete a few days ago, and she wanted to listen to him, but pulling back now just seemed so wrong.

Turning her attention back to Pete she let the tears fall. From the smile on his face she was guessing that he thought they were tears of joy. That was far from the truth. General Hammond had just walked her up the isle and she already wanted to leave.

The same thought continued to run through her head. "this should be Jack. This should feel like the best day of my life, not the worst" she didn't know how much longer she could keep up the lying.

She could tell for a long time Pete knew it wasn't him she longed for. That his touch wasn't the one that made her shiver or his kiss didn't make her long for another one. She just wondered if he knew who it really was she wanted, but she guessed he did. He had almost immediately begun to fight with her when she made the invitation for Jack. Saying that he would just ruin the wedding by being there. That he didn't belong there on such a special day. Now she only wished she had left Pete then.

Once again her attention was drawn towards Jack. He had tilted his head down, and Daniel was now beside him with his arm around his shoulder, talking to him as if there was something wrong. Then she saw something that made her heart break in two. Jack had lifted his head just enough to show his tears.

The preacher began to speak before she could do anything. Before she could move to comfort Jack. Promise him that this wedding wouldn't happen. She was forced to turn back towards Pete.

The preacher's words continued to come, never ending, and never stopping. Sam tried to turn back to Jack, but every time her head moved even an inch, Pete would look at her with hurt in his eyes. They didn't really affect her, but she would feel bad every time she didn't at least act like she paid attention to those weak eyes. So every time he looked at her like that, she'd turn back to face him.

Finally the preacher got to the worst Part of it all. The "I Do's". It took Pete less then a second to say it. No real emotion in the words. It seemed like he just wanted to hurry it up, to make sure she said "I do" before she could change her mind.

"Samantha, will you have Peter to be your beloved husband, to live together in the covenant of faith, hope and love? Will you listen to his deepest thoughts, be tender-hearted and kind and wise in your daily care of him, and stand faithfully by him side in sickness and health? Choosing Peter above all others, will you undertake to care for his well being of mind and body and spirit, as long as you both shall live?" Sam looked back out into the crowd without another thought towards Pete's feelings. This time Jack was gone from his spot. Already half way to the exit when she saw Him.

"I…" she paused when Jack stopped at the door to look back at her "I…I can't" The tears spilled down her face "I can't choose a man over everyone else, when he's not my first choice to begin with"

"Sam" Looking back at Pete she could see that same hurt in his eyes, but this time she wouldn't even pretend that it was working on her. She couldn't risk losing the best thing in her life, for someone who didn't even make her happy

"I'm sorry" she whispered, seeing Jack turn around in the corner of her eyes

"Are you really going to choice him over me?" she nodded "I knew he shouldn't have come!" Pete turned to Jack, anger burning in his eyes as he Stormed over to him "How dare you!" He screamed "How dare you take her from me"

"Pete, stop it!" Everyone turned around to look at Sam "Just…stop it. It's not his fault he's my perfect man" General Hammond just seemed to look at her with confusion on his face, But pure Joy in his eyes "It's not his fault I love him more then I love you" This time Pete just stood there. The tears had already started to fall, and the hurt was almost impossible not to see.

"I thought you had finally realized I was the best. That he would never care about you as much as I do" Jacks eyes burned with hatred at Petes words "I thought you realized I loved you"

"I know you love me" She lied "but I don't love you. I love him and I know he loves me"

"How? How do you know he really loves you!?"

"Because I told her myself" Jack whispered "Because I knew that if I didn't, I would actually lose the best thing in my life, to someone who isn't even worthy of being in her presence" Sam made her way over to Jack slowly "I love her more then you ever will Pete. I know this because I have been with her longer, and I know a lot more about her then you ever will. Like the fact that her dream wedding is on a beach, in uniform. Not in a church with a wedding dress. She hates dresses" Jack was starring Pete down with fire in his eyes at the mere thought of Sam ever choosing that piece of shit over Jack himself.

"Jack. Can we go?" Sam looked Jack in the eyes softly, promising him she would never choice anyone over him again "Please?"

"Come on" Taking Sam's hand into his Jack lead her out of the room, leaving Pete standing there with people surrounding him as he just starred. Watching them leave, and knowing he couldn't stop them.


End file.
